


有凤栖梧【萌宠小番外】

by pipicat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipicat/pseuds/pipicat
Summary: 第一次用ao3，慌张。。。。





	有凤栖梧【萌宠小番外】

眼前的人不对劲。

“宝贝，你是故意的么？”旭凤揽着他的腰，抬起他的下巴轻轻啃噬。

腰上的触感很熟悉，润玉转头一看抓住凤翎的白皙手指。

自己...恢复了？

旭凤看他一脸懵的样子，冰蓝的眼瞳眨啊眨，嘴角微勾，拉过他的手抚上自己的头顶，另一只手则绕到身后慢慢摩擦了腰窝，再往下探去拨弄那条纯白的毛绒绒猫尾。惹得润玉轻颤不已。

等等，耳朵？尾巴？

润玉再低头看自己的处境，因为是猫直接化作人形，没有衣物的遮挡，此时他正双腿大开跨坐在旭凤身上，映着月色，身子莹白如玉，眼尾勾起一抹艳红，嘴唇微张，尾巴因为眼下的情景太过刺激，不受控制的甩来甩去，时不时蹭到自己的腿。而旭凤那处，更是火热坚挺的顶着自己，叫嚣这它的欲望、

实在是.....太过情色了。

“咳，我先回屋收拾一番。”天帝陛下饶是再放得开，也害羞了。语罢就要起身。

旭凤哪里会放他走，低头咬住润玉的猫耳朵，手腕再用力的带着他往前再坐了一点，刚好让那硬挺抵在身后小穴，低笑道。

“看来玉儿如今还是猫，听闻魔界魅猫一族无论男女皆可自行润滑，紧致非常，玉儿眼下倒是符合这些特征。”

润玉已经感觉到身下的异常了，他真身是龙，欢好之时为了更好的得趣虽也能自行分泌肠液，但远不及眼下这身子的...淫荡。

除了这个词，润玉不知道还能怎么形容，早在旭凤用手拨弄他尾巴的时候，他就感觉到后穴深处的春潮涌动，可他没想到这么快就能溢出水来，慢慢的沁在里旭凤腿上。他羞得脸都不敢抬起来。

旭凤也不继续调笑他，只是隔着衣料慢慢的由上而下轻轻顶弄着润玉，双手不停地流连在腰臀一带，还特别喜欢用手指去缠绕他的猫尾，轻轻的喘息，时不时的叫着他，声音又勾又撩。俨然一个道行高深的狐狸精。

润玉知道旭凤在勾引他，在等他抬起头来主动，可他听着耳边的低喘和想着旭凤高潮的样子更是情难自禁，他想看看旭凤现在的模样，他喜欢旭凤为他疯魔的样子。

润玉红着脸抬头的时候，旭凤也回望着他，凤眸弯弯，略有湿意，殷红的唇轻启溢出丝丝喘息，再加之华美衣裳衬托的艳丽五官，勾人心魄，下身更是对准了润玉的后穴磨蹭。

“玉儿，你想不想要我？”狐狸精诱惑道

润玉眼尾绯红，冰蓝的眼珠着迷的看着他点头。

“把我吃进去好不好？“狐狸精继续诱惑

润玉后穴的水越来越多，深处的空虚也仿佛随着肠液满溢了出来，他想要有个坚挺粗长的东西去搅一搅，顶到深处填满他。润玉咬着唇拉开旭凤的衣摆，小心的将那渴求之物释放出来，再踮起脚尖扶住身下的火热坐了上去。

那坚挺刚探入蜜穴的时候，润玉就控制不住的收缩肠壁夹了一下，急切的邀请他品尝自己。而旭凤勾引了他许久被这湿润潮穴一夹也是按捺不住的托起身上人，一顶到底。

“嗯啊...好深”润玉满足的叹道，说完便又害羞的想起自己的所作所为实在是不像从前，难道是因为体质改变的原因，自己叫声也变淫荡了？

“玉儿此时还能走神，想来是为夫不够卖力。”说着就开始由上而下激烈的顶弄，撞得润玉淫声连连，他似乎也发现了猫耳状态的下的润玉无论哪方面都更放得开。

旭凤咬着润玉的耳朵，舌头细细的舔舐耳蜗，那是润玉的敏感点，激得他软成一滩水，只能挂在旭凤脖子上大声呻吟。

“嗯啊...夫君，不要...受不住了。”

旭凤的眸色更深了，放开他的猫耳朵，转移阵地去玩尾巴，一下绕一下扣的，激烈的咬着润玉唇，贴着唇缝问

“叫我什么，想要什么。”

“啊....夫君....要，要你用力干我。”

“还要...呜...舔我。”此时润玉已经顾不得什么羞耻了，旭凤就在他眼前，就在他体内，为他疯为他着迷。

“如你所愿。”就着现在的姿势，旭凤抱起他按在石桌上大开大合的操弄，唇舌在他胸前吮吸，将那朱红樱果舔得挺立圆满。润玉看着眼前人除了下身，衣饰整齐，发冠高束，额角的汗一滴滴落在自己胸前，和自己骨肉相连，爱意汹涌而来，将双腿牢牢的缠在他腰上，随着顶弄扭动腰臀，想要把他吃得更深，叫得更媚。

 

“嗯...夫君...好大...好喜欢你...啊。”

“喜欢我还是喜欢这个?”说着急速一记狠狠的顶弄。

“都...喜欢....夫君打扮好看....啊...好舒服。”旭凤听着他还在念叨自己打扮，哭笑不得，探下身去轻柔的吻他。

“好，以后都这样打扮，这样的干得你下不了床，可好？”


End file.
